Across Dimensions
by Kiouni Sairye
Summary: The Multiverse is in danger, and the only ones that can save it are Kiouni Sairye and Sasha Kaminsky. Will they succeed? Especially when they start running into Demons, Goddesses, Soul Reapers, Keyblade Masters, and Assassins?
1. Beginnings

Ok. I decided to put this story up. My friend Bryan and I have been writing it for a while. . .and its kinda old, so its not very good. I'll probably rewrite it sometime soon. So. Chapter one. The other 7 chapters will be put up soon.  
All video games/ anime characters are copyrighted by Squaresoft, Capcom, etc.

All OUR characters are copyrighted to us.

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings**

_Boom. _The sound echoed across the plains, breaking every stone, every tree, and everyone. As the bodies fell around her, Kiouni Sairye mad a mad dash towards the sheltering trees that lay a few meters ahead.

As she swung herself into a tree, something white zoomed past her shrieking in an indefinite language. Kiouni's heart pounded in her chest. If she had been any later in her swing, that creature would have torn her apart.

Taking a small dagger from her belt, she wordlessly slashed her left hand, black/white hair blowing in the wind. Gathering her hand in a fist, Kiouni let the blood drip onto the wood of the tree she was occupying.

"Everlasting light that shelters inside, hear my call and be my guide, I summon your strength and force unknown, for my sins let me atone. Tree spirit_ Galen _come forward!"

Slowly, a small figure began to emerge from the side of the tree. It resembled a stick with two beady eyes and green leaves sticking out the top of its head, the equivalent of hair. Bowing stiffly, Galen began to speak in a willowy voice.

"Lady that hath summoned me, what is thy request?"

"Please tell me where I may be safe from these . . . soldiers."

Galen closed his beady eyes and began to gleam a goldish yellow. Kiouni warily looked down to find the silver creatures coming back through the forest. "Go south . . . . . and ye shall find a dimensional door."

Kiouni smiled softly and nodded in thanks. Then a sudden jolt nearly sent her flying out of the tree. Resheathing her dagger, Kiouni leapt to the tree across from her and grasped the trunk carefully. Her body jolted once again as the silver creatures slashed through the tree. Caught off guard, Kiouni landed hard on her shoulder with a hiss of pain.

Kiouni's agonized yelp was muffled by the sound of heavy breathing. She didn't even have time to gasp as the wolf-like creatures pounced on her.

"Kiouni!"

As Kiouni felt a hot pain in her left arm something else became present. A blast of chaos energy shot above her, sending the creature flying into a tree. A white hand reached down and jerked her to her feet. "Come on!"

The two people dashed through the forest, one nursing a broken arm, the other sending gunshots soaring in the air behind them. They rounded a corner and Kiouni spun around to face the creatures. Taking her free arm she threw it out, sending waves of energy flying. "Sygori, Riagetsu, I summon thee!"

The sky darkened. The seal of power revolved around Kiouni as two figures emerged from the shadows. One was cloaked in black, the other in white. They floated behind their mistress and landed calmly. Their hoods fell back to reveal two beautiful women, one of darkness, one of light.

Sygori stepped forward, her black cloak encompassing her, raven hair falling around her shoulders. Riagetsu followed with a step of her own, her elaborate braids of colorless hair swirling around her. Red and gold clashed with blue. The two Elements spoke in unison.

"Your orders mistress?"

Kiouni turned as she heard a low growl. The creatures were to her left, angrily pawing the ground and lashing out with their claws. She smirked. They were powerful, but no match for her Elementals.

"Kill them all."

Bowing, the two women turned toward the wolves. Kiouni twisted on her heel and approached her friend. "Thanks Adin."

Adin grinned playfully, her neon orange eyes glowing in amusement. "Anytime." Kiouni closed her eyes and began to heal her wounds. The two turned as the last monster howled in pain and collapsed in a heap. Above it Sygori bared her teeth and hissed in victory. Riagetsu lifted her arm and caught her fanblade with a small smile. "Dismissed."

Once again, the two women bowed and disappeared. Kiouni lightly flexed her newly restored arm. Adin frowned slightly and wrapped her yellow trench coat tighter around her small frame. "We need to get going . . . I'm afraid that whoever sent those will send—"

An inhuman scream filled the air. Kiouni's blue eyes faded to a lighter hue. Adin grabbed her staff tighter. Taking the hint, Kiouni summoned hers. The two began to sprint south, intent on reaching the dimensional door before their foes.

An hour later the two teens slowed to a stop and leaned against a fallen log. Adin shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Kiouni shook her head in bewilderment. "How _can _you wear that?"

The Chaos Knight gave her a sly wink. Kiouni smirked and tossed some leaves at her friend.

Adin laughed quietly and returned the favor. A sound startled the two girls into fighting stances. Something big was emerging from the forest they had just left. Kiouni idly figured her staff, preparing to attack at the slightest movement. From somewhere near her she heard a jingle, and she knew that Adin had done the same.

Kiouni's eyes turned a dark red as an ogre stumbled into the clearing. Its eyes were glazed over and its complexion was one of paleness. _Strange for an ogre,_ Kiouni mentally remarked to Adin. Nodding slowly Adin raised her staff. Something stopped them both.

The ogre let out a howl and buckled onto the ground with a thud. A shrouded figure stood on the fallen creatures back, a bloody pole clutched in its hand. Kiouni visibly relaxed along with Adin. The figure teleported in front of them, eyes glowing a hazy purple. Kiouni sighed and shook her head. "Where the _hell _have you been Reza?"

Reza let her hood fall and regarded them with a soft stare. The wisps of dark purple hair that had escaped her bun gently blew in the wind as she shrugged. "I was destroying the crystals that you two left for me."

Kiouni and Adin grinned sheepishly. The mission had been simple enough. Go to Dimension 124435-53HJSR-W4435, or "Valorose" as it had been named, and destroy the Militia's attempt at a super weapon. From what Kiouni had gathered from the villages, it consisted of 7 crystals, one for each of the Seven Great Sins.

After locating all of the crystals, the three had split up and gone to eliminate them once and for all. They had never expected the enemies to be so powerful, or so _smart._ Somehow, Kiouni had _no idea_ how; they had each destroyed the crystals. That was when the Militia sent out their greatest warriors to track the Omega III down and kill them.

Adin was lucky to have killed two, and Kiouni had _n_o idea how she had killed her three. Reza, she was sure, had probably _mutilated_ all of hers.

A loud roar brought Kiouni out of her trance. It resonated another time and Kiouni's eyes faded, once again, to a subtle blue. "A dragon . . . THEY SENT A _DRAGON_!"

The young women took off on a dead run for the towering doors a mile away. A few moments later a gigantic red dragon burst into the sky, sending silver flames shooting in all directions. It hovered a few seconds, and then nosedived for the Omega's Own.

As silver fire rained down on Kiouni she executed a quick aerial and sent her Moon Staff soaring into the air. "Ragnarok!"

Adin raised her Pandemonium Staff to the dragon and sent off an attack of her own. "Chaos Storm!"

As the energy rained down on the creature, Reza began summoning her demon puppets. From the shadows being cast by the flames three marionettes emerged, looking more death-like than a means of entertainment. "Death, Decay, Demise. . . .Do my bidding! Attack!"

Kiouni grinned despite their predicament. They were winning! At least it seemed that way . . . Those joyful ideas were brought to a halt as the dragon let out a roar of pure power, sending the puppets and teens soaring through the air.

Kiouni landed hard against the ground, cracking her head on a fallen tree. Adin landed a few feet away, her leg twisted in an odd manner. Kiouni tried desperately to rise, her face frozen in terror at the sight before her. Reza's small form hung limply from the dragon's mouth.

Then all at once, time seemed to stop. Kiouni closed her eyes as brilliant white light obscured her vision. Once the light had faded she cracked open an eyelid. She was floating.

Everything around her was black. Then, small specks of colorful luminosity began to appear around her. "Welcome Kiouni Sairye, Balance Keeper and Omega's Own."

Kiouni gaped into the darkness. How did it know her name _and _title! The female voice seemed to chuckle. "I know much about you my dear. More than you can imagine. . ."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Spirit of all worlds . . . what many would call Pandaea. You would better know me as the mother of the Makers."

Kiouni's heart almost stopped beating. "You . . . you mean you made—"

"Yes . . . I created all that you've seen and heard of. But down to business. . . Since the Omega is absent, I will ask this of you. Your help is needed. I believe you have heard about the Seal of Nothingness?"

For the second time that day, Kiouni's heart skipped a beat. "Yes . . . I am very aware of what that is."

"Of course you would. After all, the Elemental you are reincarnated of sacrificed herself and the rest of the Omega Elements to seal Mosaica within it."

"What has that to do with anything?" Kiouni winced as she felt the disapproving glance of the Spirit.

"A new enemy has arisen. They plan to open the seal and release her once again. You know what will happen if they succeed."

Yes, Kiouni knew all _too_ well.

"I have chosen you and another worthy one to find the Elemental crystals before the enemy."

Kiouni exhaled slowly. Why did the hard tasks always happen to her? She was mentally interrupted by the voice sighing.

"I know this is asking a lot of you after all that's happened . . . but you should realize, you are the most powerful of my Children's warriors. This is expected of you." The voice seemed to pause for a second. "You will have a long trip ahead of you. You will travel many worlds. You and the other will not be alone though. In each world you will meet one of my priests. Show them this. . ." A small amulet appeared in Kiouni's hand." . . . and they will aid you."

"What about my friends!" Kiouni face paled when she remembered Reza and Adin's unconscious bodies.

"I cannot help them. They have been captured by our new enemy. That is why that dragon was unaffected by your magic. These enemies . . . are hybrids. That is also the reason you have been chosen. A hybrid is the only one that can defeat another hybrid."

Kiouni felt like crying. Could the news get any worse? Her friends . . . no telling what could happen to them. And more hybrids? The only three she knew of were herself and the rest of the Omega III. Different dimensions? She could barely handle this one. And a new teammate . . . that made her feel uneasy.

Kiouni felt a warming sensation fill her. "Child . . . you will always have my protection. I thank you for this. I believe all my worlds are in safe hands . . . Remember, if you fail, we are all doomed. . ."

_Wow_, Kiouni thought as she floated into a portal, _talk about a cliché quest. . ._


	2. Light in a Dark City

So . . . I'm lazy. Bryans been done for a while. As always, everything belongs to who made them.

**Chapter 2**

**Light in a Dark City**

Sasha Kaminsky sat at a table in the back of the restaurant sipping at his drink. He smiled weakly as he listened to the rather melancholy sounds of the band on the tiny stage at the other end of the restaurant. He looked over at the group, a bebop band really, although they were playing a lot of ballads. The flutist looked very pretty. She had short dark hair, a bright smile, and played her flute smoothly. He sighed and took another sip. _Yeah right, like I'd have a chance in hell of getting a date with her_, he thought. His right hand found its way down to the .45 pistol he had holstered on his belt. He thought of the shooting tournament that he was going to be in the next day. Sasha had a reputation of being an excellent marksman and fighter. He was also short on cash, so the tournament's prize money seemed quite appetizing.

He thought of his appearance, which was quite different from those around him. Mostly everyone was wearing dark clothing. Many trench coats and even some cloaks were noticeable. He was wearing his typical outfit, a blue long-sleeved collared shirt with black pants and shoes. He wore glasses as well. His eyes were a deep blue, and brown hair hung limply in front of them. He didn't exactly look like the skilled shooter and fighter he really was. Sasha had always thought he didn't really fit in with the people in the city. He looked down at his watch. It was late; he needed to get back to his most current place of residency. He had no permanent home. He finished his drink, left some money on the table, and walked out of the restaurant.

Outside he began his long walk. The city was dark, even in the full moon that shone in the clear night sky. The narrow brick streets and closely packed two- and three-story buildings almost resembled that of a late medieval city. It was also very quiet, a lingering silence hanging over all those out walking on the streets. For Sasha, the city had not changed any since he arrived there ten years earlier. It was just as dark and miserable as ever.

Sasha approached an intersection. As he did, a dark figure immerged from the shadows in front of him. He jumped back and had his hand on his .45 in a split second. The figure then went absolutely berserk.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hold it! It's me, Schwartz!"

Sasha stood down. "What the hell, Schwartz?! Why did you jump out in front of me like that? I could have shot you!"

"Well, I didn't exactly jump out in front of you. Anyway, I saw you coming down the street and thought you might want some company walking home. It's really dark tonight you know."

"It's always dark here. Sure, come on, I still have a far distance to go." Sasha slapped his friend on the back. Schwartz was his best friend. They had been friends since Sasha moved to the city. He was twenty-three years old to Sasha's twenty. He also had lived in the city his whole life, being Sasha's guide when he first moved there. He was also dressed in his usual clothes, which were a lot different than Sasha's appearance. He wore a more typical look of black pants, dark grey shirt, and black shoes. However, his trench coat was navy blue. He was a little mischievous too, but his biggest personality trait was his never-failing optimism and cheer. Sasha was a bit of a contrast, most of the time being quite miserable. Even so, he was polite and very nice to everyone else, especially women, but was not afraid to fight if he needed to.

The two began walking again, talking as they went. Schwartz inquired upon Sasha's evening.

"So Sasha, what have you been doing this evening?"

"Nothing extravagant. I went down to Pollack's and saw a jazz band play. They were pretty good. Their flutist was really good. She was also, well . . . never mind."

"Oh come on, was she pretty?" Schwartz asked.

Sasha smiled. "Well, yes. She was very pretty, but that makes no difference. You know I couldn't get a date with someone like that. I'm just too different anyway. She probably wouldn't have liked me."

Schwartz rolled his eyes. "God, not that again. Nobody has ever frowned upon you about your appearance. So what if you wear different clothes?"

Sasha went back to his usual miserable self. "It's not only that. I just have always felt like I didn't belong here. Not in this city, my hometown, not even in this world. I've always wondered if there was someplace, another world or something, where I really belong."

Schwartz sighed. He had heard similar things from Sasha many times before. He couldn't understand why his friend felt like he didn't belong. Where else was there? There were small towns surrounding the city, one of which Sasha was from, but they were worse than the city. After a few silent moments, Schwartz remembered something he had been meaning to give Sasha.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You left these at the shooting range yesterday. I bet you can put them to good use." He handed Sasha three pistol magazines.

"Thanks, Schwartz. I had forgotten about those," Sasha stated as he clipped them to his belt by his pistol.

"You're welcome. So, how's the tournament going to be?"

"Well, I'm signed up for stationary target, moving and random targets, and the quick-draw. Don't worry though, the quick-draw is just against pop-up targets. There isn't going to be any shooting at each other."

Schwartz laughed. "That's good. If you died I wouldn't have anyone to drink with."

They both laughed as they came to Sasha's place. It was time for Schwartz to head off as well.

"Well, Sasha, I'll have to be going too. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, see you later."

Sasha opened the door to his building and climbed the stairs to the third floor. He came to his door, took out his key, and unlocked it, and went inside. Sasha lived in an old flat he was renting for a rate he wouldn't be able to keep up much longer, as it had been since he came to the city. Doing odd jobs here and there and shooting in small tournaments didn't exactly bring Sasha a great deal of money. The apartment was very small, but that didn't matter since he didn't have that many possessions anyway. He sat down on the thoroughly worn couch he had had for several years. Sasha closed his eyes and cupped his face in his hands. _What a miserable life, _he though. He sat there for a few minutes sulking. All of a sudden he realized he didn't have his wallet with him.

"Oh shit, I must have left it back in the restaurant!" Sasha got up, grabbed his key, and walked back out of the flat, locking the door on his way out._ I can't believe I forgot it. Damn. My life is miserable._

He began his long walk back to Pollack's. The street was empty. Sasha looked around. It was pretty much that way when he had walked up to his flat, but Schwartz was out, as well as a few others he had seen.

"That's strange. Where is everybody?"

He continued onward through the dark streets. Not a sound could be heard. Sasha felt a little nervous. The city was darker than he had ever seen it, yet a full moon shown above in the brilliant night sky. He turned onto another street. As he did, a breeze came out of nowhere and dissipated as quickly as it came. Sasha spun around, nothing was there. He was now thoroughly worried and continued onward quickly. He decided to take a shortcut down an alley, which was even darker than the street.

He couldn't see much and could hardly make out the other entrance to the alley. After going a fair distance down he could see neither the entrance he came nor the other end. _What the hell is going on? _

All of a sudden, he stopped and shielded his eyes as a bright white light, surrounded him. He felt himself being lifted off the ground. The light faded as he found himself floating in an infinite blackness. Then, specks of light became visible, encircling him.

"Welcome, Sasha Kaminsky," a female voice spoke out of the darkness.

"Hello? What's going on? How do you know my name?" Sasha said as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"I am the Spirit of All Worlds. The maker of all that you've known."

Sasha's eye's widened, "You're Pandaea? The Mother of the Makers?"

"Yes, Sasha. I am. You have been chosen as one of the two who will find the Elemental Crystals and protect the Seal of Nothingness."

"Elemental Crystals? Seal of Nothingness? What do you mean?"

The voice laughed, "I know you have no knowledge of these. I will not explain now, you will find out about them in due time. I will say this, if you and the other chosen one do not protect the seal, the future of all worlds is in jeopardy."

"Why have you chosen me?" Sasha asked.

"The blood of ancient warriors flows within your veins. Your ancestors once assisted the Omega Elements in battling and sealing off the powerful Mosaica, which is contained by the Seal of Nothingness. You are the last of their kind. You have the task of keeping the seal intact with another worthy one whom is a reincarnation of the Omega Element of Balance, Callisto Moon. This will help you to protect her."

A brilliantly crafted sword and sheath appeared in his hand. Ancient symbols were engraved in the blade. The hand-guard was gold and studded with emeralds. At the hilt was a brilliant red ruby.

The Spirit continued, "That is the sword of Kolodin, It was used by your ancestors. The sword and an amulet that the other chosen one possesses are the key to protecting the seal. May your journey be safe, remember that you are in my protection."

"Hey! Wait!" Sasha exclaimed as a bright portal opened before him and he floated into it.


	3. New World

Yup. Read and review, like always. 3 peace.

**Chapter 3**

**New World**

Kiouni cracked her left eye open slowly. As her vision focused she stared blankly into the night sky.

"What . . . the hell?" She felt . . . strange. Looking down she realized she was no longer in her hybrid form. _What happened to my power?!_

Kiouni sprang up and cried out as the pains from her battle with the dragon resurfaced. Crumbling to the ground she leaned back against the brick wall of a building. Focusing, Kiouni felt her wounds begin to heal. _I suppose my fight had more disadvantages than I thought._

Once finished she sighed and closely examined the area she had landed in. To her, it resembled a back alley of New York. Trash cans, dank streets, it was all there. But there was something about it . . . something that made it seem pure. _And not to mention cleaner_, Kiouni mentally stated as she lifted herself slowly off the ground.

Taking a slow step Kiouni regained her inner balance. Then, more quickly, she began to walk to the corner of the brick building, where neon light reflected off the walls. All of a sudden, something black obscured her vision. Shrieking, Kiouni threw her arm out and sent the creature flying. A muffled "OW" was heard as she summoned her staff. Meticulously, she approached the spot where the animal had flown. Flexing her arm slightly Kiouni poked the small red form lying in a pile of trash.

"WATCH WHERE YOU POKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!! This is the thanks I get for helping to save the Dynasty?! Getting poked in the eye by a girl? You would at least thi—"

"Excuse me . . . who are you?" Kiouni coughed slightly. Raising an eye, she dismissed her weapon, sending it back into its seal.

The lizard quieted and glared at her for a moment before speaking. "Who am I? WHO AM I!?" Jumping up onto a trash can he puffed out his chest proudly. "I am the almighty Mushu. Bow to my power!"

Kiouni's eye twitched slightly. "Well Mushu, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Kiouni. Ki for short. Can you tell me . . . where I am?"

Mushu picked a banana peel off his back. Absentmindedly he stated, "Well, you're in Transverse Town. Duh."

Kiouni frowned slightly. _Transverse Town huh? Well . . . doesn't look very threatening. . . _She was startled out of her contemplation by a glowing light. Looking down, Kiouni realized the amulet Pandaea had given her was pulsing with a soft luminosity. Suddenly, beams of blue light burst down from the sky, enveloping both her and Mushu.

A picture of a fountain floated in front of them. Kiouni gasped as she saw what sat in the bottom of it. A blue crystal, shining vividly in the half light of afternoon, drifted slowly in the water, sending out azure waves of light. Mushu sat beside her in awe. Frowning slightly, Kiouni reached out and grasped the amulet. Not a moment too soon. Footsteps began to echo off the walls, making Kiouni turn and dart off in the opposite direction.

The footsteps were followed by angry voices. _Wait . . . why am I running? I could probably take whoever is behind me! _She deduced heatedly. And yet, as Kiouni's nervousness increased, her feet moved faster. Rounding a corner she came upon a fork. Skidding to a halt, the teen uncertainly looked around. Behind her, the footsteps approached quickly.

"The left!"

Ignoring the fact the answer had come from a small lizard on her back, Kiouni darted to the left. "In there!"

Mushu pointed to a small red door, almost inconspicuous against the brick background. Grabbing the handle Kiouni jiggled it. The door was locked. Panicking, she began to frantically look around. There was no other place to hide. By chance, the elemental glimpsed upward. A small balcony was to her right. _That should give me and Mushu a place to spy on our followers. _

Getting a running jump, Kiouni sprang into the air. Tightly grasping the railing, she swung herself up and over with no time to spare. As she landed hard on her side, three figures emerged from the alleyway.

One was an older man, carrying a long polearm. To his right a young girl, around 6 or 7, grasped a small scepter. Kiouni instantly recognized her as a summoner. Lagging behind was a tall youth with a diagonal slash along the bridge of his nose. Kiouni's main interest was the weapon he was carrying. _Something between a sword and a gun, _she reasoned thoughtfully.

The trio slowed to a halt and began searching with their eyes. Kiouni held her breath and pulled back into the shadows. The young one spoke crossly to the two older men.

"Cid, Squall! I swear I saw someone run into here. . . "

The young girl grimaced and scanned the area again. The man with the scar shook his head and replied in a silky voice.

"It's Leon. Eiko, we don't doubt you. We all saw that light shoot down . . . someone had to have caused it."

"Heh. There's way too much # going on. First, the worlds don't return to normal after Sora destroys the Heartless. Then, these new creatures show up. . . .and THEN that strange light shoots down. . . . I think God hates us." Cid sighed and took out a cigarette. Eiko jumped up and snatched it from him with a quick rebuke.

"Those will kill you Cid."

Mumbling under his breath Cid turned and walked back into the alley. Soon after, the other two followed. Sighing, Kiouni ran her fingers through her unruly black hair, which had come undone with her quick movements. Mushu popped up beside her.

"Woah. . . now THAT was fun. You know, it might have been easier if you had let them catch us . . ." He quieted instantly from Kiouni's glare. Chuckling nervously he turned and jumped over the railing onto the stone ground. Kiouni followed slowly.

When she had made sure no one was around, Kiouni began to examine her environment more closely. In shock, she realized that the fountain was only a few yards ahead of her. She hadn't noticed it before. Walking slowly with Mushu right behind her, Kiouni made her way to the gem. With a shaky hand she reached into the water and lightly plucked the gem from the waves of fluorescent light. The crystal glowed once, and then a peculiar thing happened.

It shrank to the size of her pinky nail and fused itself within one of the 13 circles on her amulet. Kiouni gaped faintly. ". . . Woah."

She felt the power flow through her and smiled. Things were looking up . . . Until people appeared behind her.

"Who are you?!"

Kiouni spun around in shock. Her hair curled around her small frame while her eyes flickered a crystalline blue. In front of her stood five people. Three of which she had already seen.

"I told you someone was here!" Eiko jumped around in triumph. Cid and a black man grumbled something about stupid little kids, and Squall glared at the teen girl. Beside him, a young woman in a pink dress, carrying flowers, watched Kiouni warily. _Interesting, _she thought in slight surprise. _Her energy signature is different than the others. . . _ Kiouni was startled out of her thoughts by Cid's angry voice. "Who the hell are you?"

Kiouni's eyes flickered a lighter hue. Cid repeated his question. _Look what you've gotten yourself into. . . _

"My name is none of your concern."

With that response Kiouni back flipped over the fountain and took off at a dead sprint for the huge door ahead of her. Before passing through, Kiouni turned to watch her pursuers. They were right behind her. Turning her head around, she stopped dead in her tracks. In Kiouni's path was a shadowed figure.

Its dark aura shimmered around it, making her wince. As the voices behind her stopped, she realized that her hunters were also staring at the newcomer.

"The Organization!"

Kiouni turned and cocked her head slightly. Her cool blue gaze landed upon the flower girl. _What?_

Something chuckled. Kiouni turned back and watched the shadowed figure guardedly. She shouldn't get involved with this fight. She tried to convince herself that it was because she didn't know what was going on, not that the cloaked person kinda scared her. Making a wide arc around the "Organization" member, Kiouni ducked into the Gizmo Shop.Leaning wearily against the wall, she sighed. This was more complicated that she thought. Standing shakily, she peeked out a window. Kiouni watched as the cloaked figure hurled fire at them. Eiko dodged and retaliated by summoning Carbuncle to protect them. The black man and "Leon" were firing shots from their guns. Kiouni watched in trepidation. This was beginning to get interesting. Unfortunately, Kiouni wasn't kept out of the excitement.

The shadows around her began to take forms, resembling small bug-like creatures. Kiouni backed away slowly, taking care not to make a sound. Once she reached the door, Kiouni burst out of the shop and took off down the road. Whatever those things were, she didn't want to confront them. Abruptly, a small red thing blocked her vision.

Crying out in surprise the teen stumbled and fell forward with a loud _thump_. Sitting up slowly, Kiouni regarded Mushu with an angry glower. "Mushu! You could have killed me!"

Mushu's eyes were filed with fear. "The Heartless and Nobodies are stronger than ever! And worse of all, they captured Aeris!"

_So her name's Aeris_. Frowning, Kiouni stood up. "Well, looks like I have no choice but to get involved." And anyway, she wanted to get another look at that organization person . . . "Lead the way almighty dragon!"

Mushu sprinted off towards the first district with Kiouni following hastily behind. At the rear of a trash can, they both knelt. Mushu pointed towards the Organization Member. In his hands, for it was definitely a guy, he held the flower girl.

The two groups of people seemed to be arguing. The boy was laughing. His red spiky hair glowed in the lamplight. Throwing down Aeris, he raised two wheel-looking items. As Kiouni darted towards the girl she heard the boy speak.

"Say goodbye."

He threw his arms up and fire shot out of his weapons. It smothered the area in which the girl had lain. Cid worked to hold back Eiko, while "Leon" angrily fired shots at the redhead. The unknown male laughed and blocked each blow. Then, his laughter stopped.

Where the girl had been wasn't a charred spot, but a _bubble_. A few seconds later the bubble had faded. Standing before Aeris was Kiouni, her eyes gleaming a maroon red. Aeris looked up at the younger girl in shock.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? The color red is out." Kiouni's voice held a hint of sarcasm as she pushed back her hair. The man smirked and shrugged. He stepped forward.

"And who are you?"

"My name is irrelevant."

He circled her slowly, lightly flexing his hand. "Oh come on, I have to know. After all, you _did_ divert my blast."

"Axel! Leave while you still can you stupid fool!"

Axel turned and gave the black man a sour look. "Or you'll what Barret? Cry? I could easily beat you. Got it memorized?"

Barret growled and fired a few shots in his direction. In response, Axel charged him. What happened next surprised everyone. Kiouni dashed forward and grabbed Axel by his arm. With a swift movement she sent him flying into a wall.

Standing, he began to summon his fire. Kiouni frowned even more and pinned him against the wall with her staff. Struggling to breathe, Axel dropped his weapons and scowled at the girl.

"I warned you . . . Axel." She didn't really want to attack the cute boy, but it seemed to be the only choice left. Pulling back, Kiouni readied a pinpointed strike with her scepter. Before she got to use it though, a few darts flew in her direction. Kiouni cart-wheeled back and turned her attention to another cloaked figure sitting on one of the buildings beside them.

Axel coughed and jumped up next to the form. Kiouni watched them closely. The other figure pulled back her hood. It was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She smirked. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have a fighter. Take heed girl, the Organization won't lose to the likes of you."

With that, the two disappeared. Kiouni sighed and popped her knuckles. Behind her she heard footsteps coming closer. As she began to turn, Kiouni felt a searing pain in the back of her head. Unconscious and confused, she crumpled to the ground.


	4. Meeting and Darkness

Chapter 4. w00t. So basically, I write the odd chapters, Bryan's got the even ones. Anyway, enjoy, review please. Ciao!

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting and Darkness**

Kiouni's head pounded as she regained consciousness with a groan. _Damn, he must have knocked me out. What a Douchebag._

"I see you're finally wake. That's good," a man's voice said.

She opened her eyes and saw a young man sitting leaned against the wall. She was lying on the wood floor of a small, dimly let room. It was mostly empty except for some boxes. Sitting up, she began to speak to the man.

"Where am I?" Kiouni inquired.

"We're in some sort of safe-house of that guy out there, Leon. You must have pissed him off too. I pulled out my pistol on him because he seemed threatening. So he disarmed me quicker than a bolt of lightning, then threw me in here. He brought you in here a couple of hours ago; I've been here for at least four. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sasha, Sasha Kaminsky. What's your name?"

"That's not important right now," Kiouni told her fellow captive.

Sasha smiled, "That's ok, I understand. Perhaps I'm a little too trusting. I mean, I've disappeared from my home, or has the city itself disappeared and left me here? Oh hell, I don't think it matters now."

"What happened?" asked a puzzled Kiouni.

"Don't worry about it. You wouldn't believe me if told you," Sasha answered. After a few seconds of silence he began to speak again, "Damn it! He took my .45 and that sword. What did he expect, just stepping out in front of me in a dark street? I almost shot Schwartz that way…"

Sasha dropped back into silence. _What happened to Schwartz? I hope he's ok. For that matter, where am I? Where the hell is Traverse Town? _He sighed and went back into the submission he was in before Kiouni had regained consciousness, not speaking anything more. The two sat in silence. A half-hour had passed when the door to the room opened. A tall man stood in the doorway.

"Get up you two and come here," he told them.

They did as he asked. They came out into another room. It was larger and lit by some wall-mounted lamps. A table, a few chairs, a small stove, and more boxes were disorderly positioned inside. The wallpaper was torn and tattered, exposing the wooden wall itself. A single, curtained window was by the only door to the streets outside. Standing by the window, a young woman with brown hair turned to face the tall man.

"Squall, you didn't have to be so harsh on them you know."

"It's _Leon_. I had to, we don't know who they are and they've obviously not been here before. We can't trust them just yet," he told her.

"Oh come on, they don't look very much of a threat to us. That girl even saved Aeris," she motioned to Kiouni, "Well then, come both of you. Sit and have something to drink. I hope you like my tea."

Kiouni and Sasha sat down at the table as the friendly woman retrieved her teapot and poured them each a cup. Leon closed the door to the other room and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He wasted no time to begin interrogating his two captives.

"So, who are you and why are you here?" he asked them.

Kiouni still did not trust Leon so she simply sat quietly and did not answer.

Leon did not show his annoyance at Kiouni's response and continued on, "And you?"

"The name's Sasha. I would tell you how I got here but you wouldn't believe it."

"I've seen many things that I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't seen them, especially with the heartless and these creatures we've began to see," Leon said, "_Try me_."

Sasha was hesitant to answer him. _Can_ _I trust this guy? _He contemplated this for a few seconds before he decided that he needed to trust someone, being in his rather unusual situation. "Well…simply put, I was chosen Pandaea to find and help another chosen one to protect some seal in hopes of saving the universe," he paused seeing the astonished expressions of the two women and the unchanged face of Leon, "It all happened very quickly. I was out walking in the city I came from, and then I found myself floating in nothingness, and the next thing you know I found myself here."

Sasha waited nervously for Leon to speak. Silence hung in the air for several tense seconds. Finally, Leon began to speak.

"I probably would have thought you were crazy, but with the strange events I've seen recently, I believe you. You looked quite lost earlier."

Sasha sighed with relief, "Thanks, for a minute there I thought you wouldn't believe me."

The woman who had given them their tea spoke with excitement, "Wow that's amazing! I'm mean, you actually encountered Pandaea and are on a quest for her!? Well, I guess that means we're on friendly terms now, so I'll introduce myself. I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

Sasha smiled back at her. _Well, that would explain her "interesting" clothing._

Yuffie continued on, "So tell us more, Sasha. What did Pandaea look like? Did you see her?"

"Actually I didn't exactly see her. She spoke to me and gave me that sword I was carrying, that's all."

Kiouni had remained quiet through all this. _Is this the other worthy one she chose for the mission? _

Before Yuffie could ask Sasha anything more Leon stood up and walked over by the door to retrieve his sword/gun. "Yuffie, come. We need to inform Cid and Aeris of this new situation that has arisen. Sasha, you may have your weapons back," He handed Sasha his pistol and sword. Before walking out he added, "Do not got outside, these streets are dangerous. Stay here."

Leon closed the door behind him and Yuffie. Neither Sasha nor Kiouni spoke. Sasha was glad to have his gun back. He was curious about the sword Pandaea had given him and what she had said about his ancestors, however. He had never known he was the descendant of ancient warriors. He unsheathed his sword and examined it, particularly the ancient runes engraved in its blade. It was also amazingly light for such a large sword.

Kiouni looked over at the sword and her eyes widened. _That's the sword of Kolodin, the very sword used by the leader of his clan of warriors that assisted the Omega Elements in sealing off the Mosaica! _She began to speak to Sasha.

"Sasha, whom did Pandaea say was this companion of yours to protect?"

"Well, if I remember correctly she said it was a reincarnation of the Omega Element of Balance, Callisto Moon, whoever that is. Why do you ask?"

_He is the other worthy one! _Kiouni mentally stated. _But why him? He doesn't even know who the Omega Elements were! Well, I guess I should tell him now that I've found my new teammate. _"I asked because you've found your companion. I am Kiouni Sairye, reincarnation of Callisto Moon, Omega Element of Balance."

_Mwuahahahahahahahahaahhaa. Review, yo._


	5. Enemies and Allies

Five!!!!!!!! W000t. R&R.

**Chapter 5**

**Enemies and Allies**

Kiouni watched as Sasha's mouth dropped open. They sat there a few moments before either one of them spoke.

"Oh."

Kiouni regarded him with a light look and calmly removed Pandaea's amulet from around her neck. Placing it on the table, she motioned towards the glowing blue stone that lay in one of the thirteen circles. "As you can see, I have already acquired one of the crystals. We must continue our search in another world. Yet one thing still bothers me . . ."

Sasha removed his eyes from the amulet and let them fall on the disgruntled teen. He watched as she idly bit her thumb nail in frustration. He had to admit, Kiouni was quite a looker. When he realized he had been staring, Sasha downcast his eyes and replied feebly. "What is that?"

Kiouni gazed solemnly at the amulet. "We still haven't found one of her priests . . . we need his help in reaching the other worlds. If you haven't noticed," she added with a sly wink, "there aren't any doors that say 'Other Worlds'. And yet . . . I wouldn't be surprised if there were."

"I suppose so . . . maybe we can ask Yuffie or Leon if they know of Pandaea's priest. Yuffie _seemed_ to know about Pandaea . . ."

A bang resounded outside, making both chosen jump. Grasping his .45 and slinging the ancient sword onto his back, Sasha turned quickly to Kiouni. "Get a weapon—"

Sasha stopped mid-sentence. Kiouni stood there grasping a staff elaborately decorated with moons and ribbons, a small smile gracing her lips. Grinning sheepishly, the older man turned back to the door and approached it carefully. "Alright . . . on the count of three . . . one . . . two . . . thr—"

The door burst open, sending Sasha soaring through the air. Kiouni frowned slightly as three figures came into the room.

A duck, dog, and boy rushed into the room, followed by an old man with a long white beard. Slamming the door behind them, the boy sighed. "That was a close one you guys. I wonder if Leon is here—"

He stopped speaking once he realized two other people, one looking very unorganized and the other oddly amused, were standing three feet away from him. Spinning around with amazing swiftness, the young man raised a key-like weapon in front of himself and his three companions.

"A keyblade master_. . ." _Kiouni mildly stated, her eyes flickering a bluish-green. The teen boy frowned and grasped his weapon even tighter. "Who are you?!"

Kiouni opened her mouth to speak. Unfortunately, Sasha reacted faster. Jumping up from the box he had tripped over, he dashed in front of Kiouni. "Well you see, it's a long story . . . but I assure you though, if you're friends with Leon then we are allies, not enemies."

Giving Sasha an annoyed glimpse Kiouni sent away her weapon (which acquired many funny looks) and picked up the amulet from the table. A gasp echoed within the barren room. The old man, who Kiouni now understood was a magician, approached her in three quick steps, a delighted smile on his aged face. "So you are the two that Pandaea sent! Kiouni, Sasha, allow me to introduce myself. I am Merlin, the Priest of Water."

Sasha gaped slightly at the old man. Kiouni did the same, but covered it quickly with a cough. "Well, that takes care of that problem."

Sasha shook hands with Merlin. "Thank god we found you! Kiouni and I would have been in a fix if you haven't have discovered us in this dusty old house. You _do _know how to get to the other worlds right?"

"Oh, of course, of course. Sora, get over her and meet your fellow saviors!"

Sora, confused and still suspicious, took a few steps forward. "Hello . . ."

Kiouni smiled gently at him. He looked to actually be around her age, maybe a year younger. The Elemental immediately liked him.

Seeing no impending danger from the two, Sora returned her expression with a beam of his own. His spiky hair bounced as he came closer. "Hi! I'm Sora even though you already know that, and these are my friends Goofy and Donald."

The duck nodded at them when his name was said, and the dog made a hiccup noise and shook Sasha's hand spastically. Kiouni had found all of this amusing, but her thoughts returned to the amulet. She was startled out of her contemplation by a soft voice. "I see you have already found the crystal in this world."

Kiouni looked up into Merlin's crystal blue eyes, matching her own. He sighed and shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry I could not help you, and even sorrier that I can not leave this world. But I believe there is a certain someone who wouldn't mind taking my place. . ."

He turned to Sora, who was listening intently to Sasha's story. Kiouni smiled. He seemed so innocent . . . Taking a small step forward Kiouni got the men's attention. "Sora, would like to accompany us to the other worlds?"

Instead of agreeing, Sora shook his head sadly. "I would . . . but I'm on a mission to find King Mickey and my friends."

Merlin lightly patted the teenage boy on the arm. "Sora . . . you will most likely run into King Mickey and your friends if you travel with them. And anyway, what they fight to do . . . will determine if any of us survive, irrelevant of the Heartless."

"But . . ."

At that moment, Leon, Yuffie, Aeris, and Cid came through the door. Sora grinned and greeted them with enthusiasm. Kiouni watched as Leon cracked a slight smile at the younger boy. _Wow, _Kiouni thought in surprise, _Leon must really like the kid . . . _

A few moments later, they all were seated around the large fireplace that had been previously blocked by boxes. Merlin had solemnly begun his story of the new enemies and Pandaea's chosen ones. Soon after, they had all begun to discuss what they should do next. Kiouni sighed. Even though she was a major part in this battle, Kiouni felt that it would be best for her to keep quiet and let them decide what to do. And anyway . . . .she needed to find out as much as possible about her friends. She was worried about them. Since the Elemental was standing by the door, the other occupants didn't hear when she quietly went outside.

Spying the fountain where she had obtained the crystal, Kiouni sat down on the edge, observing the water as it lapped against the sides. She heard soft foot steps approach behind her. She wasn't very surprised when a gentle voice spoke. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Kiouni politely inclined her head towards Aeris. The girl approached the fountain and sat beside her, also gazing at the water. "Thank you for saving me. . ."

"Anytime. I would suggest that you find yourself better boyfriends though. That Axel kid was cute, but pretty mean."

Aeris laughed and looked up towards the sky, sighing peacefully. Kiouni did the same. Then a question struck her. "Where's that young girl . . . . and that other man?"

"You mean Eiko and Barret? Eiko went back to her world to warn her friends. Barret has gone to find Cloud and do the same. You see, everyone is going to help you and Sasha keep this evil sealed away. And then there's still the Heartless and Nobodies. . ."

They fell into a mutual silence, enjoying each other's company. Kiouni began to hum softly. She closed her eyes and lay down on the fountain's side. ". . . It's nice here."

Aeris turned around when she heard loud footsteps. Kiouni opened her eyes and sat up. "Hello Cid."

Cid was leaning against the wall, a cigarette placed in his mouth. He smirked and nodded. "It looks like your next destination is in Eiko's world, Gaea. I can lend you a gummyship to get there, but after that you two _chosen_ are on your own. Anyway, I'm to show you where you'll be sleeping tonight. Your teammate," Kiouni winced, "is in the room beside you. So come on, let's go get some shut eye."

Kiouni stood carefully and followed Aeris and Cid into a winding circuit of alleyways. Finally, they reached a two story building, what Kiouni realized was an inn. Stepping through the doorway, the three made their way to a red door down the hall. Cid stopped. "This is where you'll sleep. That guy is in that room." Cid pointed to a blue door on the opposite side of the hall. "Leon will come and get you in the morning. 'Night."

Aeris stayed a few minutes after, helping Kiouni get acquainted with the inn. Before she left though, she handed Kiouni a small glass flower, which shown pink in the light. "Kiouni, if you come across someone named Cloud . . . give this to him and tell him Aeris says to help you. Thank you so much . . . for . . . everything . . ."

Kiouni nodded and gave Aeris a small hug. "Don't worry, Sasha and I'll make sure these worlds are protected. I swear it. Thank you for your kindness . . ."

Entering her room, Kiouni's eyes fell upon a black blob. Freaking, the teen got into a fighting stance. After a few minutes her room was filled with spastic laughter. What she had thought was a heartless, was actually black pajamas Aeris had left as a present. Shaking her head in embarrassment, Kiouni removed the remains of her black tank top and kapris. Grasping the soft material, she went into the bathroom to shower and change.

As Kiouni lay in the soft bed that night, her thoughts drifted back to her friends. She looked at her watch. 12:00. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the balcony. As the cool wind blasted into her room, Kiouni stepped outside and leaned delicately upon the railing. As the moon came out from behind the clouds, she made a silent prayer to Pandaea. _Please let my friends be safe._

"Why do you fight so hard? Especially when your actions may be in vain . . .?"

Kiouni regarded the cloaked figure on the roof with a soft glare. Sighing, she returned her gaze to the moon. "It's what I do . . . protecting my friends has become a daily job for me." She smiled bitterly. "And anyway, it's all I have left."

The figure chuckled.

Kiouni stayed silent for a second. "What do you want? I warn you, Axel. Don't get in my way. I don't need to kill senselessly to get my point across. Tell your master that."

Axel laughed again and vanished. Kiouni sighed and looked at the moon one more time, pleading for it to care for her friends. Blue eyes watched as the young girl returned to her room. Silver hair shown brightly in the moonlight as a figure stepped into the light. Behind it, two other shadows emerged.

"Thorn, Zorn, keep an eye on her. Pandaea has bid me to protect her warriors from outside forces, and I believe the Organization is just that."

The two figures bowed. "Yes Lord Kuja."

Chyea! Totally awesome! W00000t. ok I'm done.


	6. The Door

Blah Blah Blah, read and review, please. Everybody is copyrighted to who thought them up.

**Chapter 6**

**The Door **

Gunshots rang out in the dark streets. Sasha ran as fast as he could, trying to lose his pursuers. Bullets snapped by him as he turned into an alleyway and stood with his back against the wall the corner. As he started to hear the footsteps of the two men chasing him come closer, he stepped out with his pistol extended and fired two shots into their heads. He ran back through the alley and turned left and dropped another one before the man could get off a shot.

Sasha ran off in the opposite direction and as he turned another corner he was knocked off his feet, his pistol sliding away from him. A tall man in a black trench coat stood over him with a revolver in hand. He pointed it at Sasha's chest and smiled as he pulled the trigger.

Sasha awoke with a scream. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was drenched in sweat. He sat up on the edge of his bed and cupped his face in his hands.

"Damn it all, why did I have to dream of _that?_" he thought out loud.

The door burst open as Kiouni ran in. "Sasha, are you ok? What happened?"

Sasha looked up, "Everything's fine Kiouni, nothing happened."

"Well what was that scream about?" she asked him.

"It was just a nightmare, something from my past I can't seem to forget."

He got up to grab his shirt and glasses. Kiouni raised an eyebrow at Sasha's trim, muscular torso and arms. _Well, he sure looks tougher than I thought he was. I guess he's not that bad on the eyes but…_Kiouni's thoughts of amusement were cut short as Sasha entered the moonlight. On his body were several scars. A long slash was visible on his back, along with what appeared to be a couple of knife wound scars in his abdomen, and on his chest were no less than six gunshot scars.

Sasha turned around as he buttoned up his blue shirt. "I know what you're thinking, how'd a stupid guy like me get these scars? Well, quite simply I got these from just that, _being stupid_. In a city like the one I came from, you don't piss off anyone who looks tough, especially if they're a mob boss." He sighed and walked out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing, looking up at the stars.

_Schwartz, where are you? After all we've been through, we get separated like this. I haven't had any other friends and now I'm stuck who knows how far from the city without you on some quest. _Sasha thought to himself. Kiouni walked up and stood next to him and looked up as well. They stood there quietly for a while, gazing at the brilliant night sky. Finally, Kiouni broke the silence.

"You seem quite depressed. Did you have family where you came from?" she asked.

"No family…just a really great friend," Sasha answered softly, "How about you? You don't seem too happy yourself. Do you have family or friends that you left behind?"

"Two great friends," she responded in the same depressed tone.

Her face did not show much emotion, but her voice and bright gleaming eyes said it all. Sasha knew she was just as sad about being separated from her friends as he was about Schwartz.

They stood there awhile in silence. Kiouni felt a presence behind her. In a split second she summoned her staff and struck down the small dark form. Sasha spun around as more of them emerged through the doorway.

"Heartless!" Kiouni shouted to Sasha as she ran at them and in one swift move movement destroyed them all.

Sasha quickly grabbed his pistol and slung his sword over his shoulder. With a small cluster of Heartless by the door, there was but one way out. He motioned for Kiouni to follow him as he began to run for the balcony. They jumped off and landed on their feet on the street below them. Some larger Heartless were to their right, so they ran off to the left. A couple of blocks down they turned a corner only to encounter two more of the shadowy creatures. But before either of them could react, seemingly out of nowhere Leon splashed out with his revolver sword, cutting down the creatures. "This way!" he shouted at them.

They ran off down a couple of alleyways until they came to Leon's safe house. Yuffie opened the door and hurriedly beckoned them in. Eiko and Aeris were sitting at the table sipping at Yuffie's tea. Cid was sitting on a box in a corner across the room, loading a pump-action shotgun. Sora was standing by the stove; his magnificent key blade leaned against the wall. Immediately after Yuffie closed the door, Leon began to address everyone on the situation.

"Listen up, the situation is bad and we have little time to waste! These creatures are now appearing in large numbers. They seem to be trying to get at Kiouni and Sasha. We need to get them out of Tranverse Town immediately. Cid, is there a gummy ship already outside the gates they could use?"

"Yes there is single ship," he then spoke to Kiouni and Sasha, "Alright you two, once you get in the ship the controls are pretty self-explanatory. Your switches and gages are all labeled, your joystick controlling pitch is on your right, the throttle is on the left, and at your feet are pedals controlling left and right turning. It's pretty much the same as flying an airplane. Got it?"

Kiouni and Sasha nodded and Leon continued, "Good. We're leaving for the gates now. Yuffie, Cid, and I will escort Kiouni and Sasha to the gates. Sora, stay here and protect Aeris and Eiko."

Cid smiled and charged his shotgun, "Alright, let's kick some ass!"

Kiouni was a little discouraged however. "Sora, I thought you were coming with us."

Sora smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Kiouni but I'm needed here right now. Good luck with your quest. I know we'll meet again someday."

Eiko and Aeris said their "good lucks" as well. Yuffie grabbed two short swords from the corner by the stove and they headed out. They ran down the street, heading for the first district. They rounded a curve only to find many Darkballs in their way.

"This way!" Leon then led off down another road. The creatures were coming from every direction. They moved as fast as they could, having to fight them off at the same time. Kiouni slashed out with her staff, Yuffie cut down many with her ninja stars, Cid hit them hard with his shotgun, Sasha was deadly accurate with his .45, and Leon took down several with each stroke of his gunblade.

They battled on, taking a few corners before finally reaching the door to the first district. As they approached the door, a lone Heartless lashed out at Kiouni. Before it could do anything, however, it crumpled to the ground as Sasha emptied the last of his magazine into it. He ejected the spent magazine and inserted a fresh one. "Damn it! Only one more after this one." They continued on through the door, Kiouni and Sasha running ahead. As the rest entered a swarm of Darkballs ambushed them. Kiouni and Sasha turned to help but Leon shouted for them to go forward.

"Go on! Go! Don't worry about us, we can handle it."

The two chosen ones reluctantly ran on and managed to get down the steps only to find the gate blocked by more Heartless. Kiouni frowned. Her powers were extremely limited while she was away from her creator and these heartless were too powerful for her to handle in her present state. She was about to speak when Sasha ran past her with the ancient sword unsheathed. With an angry yell Sasha slashed throw the heartless blocking the gate. For an instant, Kiouni saw not Sasha, but an ancient warrior. In a flash the image was gone, and Kiouni was left to stare at Sasha as he leaned weakly on a wooden post. Kiouni snapped back into reality. Grabbing Sasha by the arm, she pulled him into the gate. "How could this get any worse?"

Hokay. So0o0o0o0o0o I don't know what to say. Awesome. Ciao. R&R! PLEASE?!


End file.
